FUE INEVITABLE
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Tu vida fue planeada desde antes que nacieras, con bajas y altas. Con cosas dolorosas pero con destellos de esperanzas, pero algo siempre llega para hacer temblar tus cimientos o alguien. Historia corta (muy corta) inspirado en varias canciones.


**Hola a todo mundo. A puesto que ya no me recordaban. Pues aparecí de entre los escritores en hiatus para traer esta historia corta (aun no se cuantos capítulos serán, quizás solo dos o tres). La musa no aparecía y cuando lo hacia tenían un mil de cosas que hacer y honestamente cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir.**

 **Las historias que están pendientes pronto serán actualizadas. Tengo una nueva beta que adoro con todo mi corazón y se que se esta armando de paciencia para ayudarme, soy un desastre en muchos sentidos y apenas y se explicarme. Pero Lu Lein (Te amo niña) es tan multiusos que se da tiempo para mi.**

 **Y ya que andamos con esto pongo un pequeño aviso aquí: Dejare de escribir, mas que nada las historias. Simplemente con el ritmo de vida que tengo me es imposible dar el seguimiento adecuado para las actualizaciones, lejos de tener mas tiempo (ni siquiera para mi) cada vez estoy mas apretada con el señor reloj que el día no me alcanza para mis actividades. Estaré publicando solo oneshot, drabbles o pequeñas historias cortas, no mas de cinco capítulos. Espero tener su comprensión.**

 **Ya sin mas los dejo leer. Este capitulo esta inspirado en una canción que lleva por titulo cual nombre de esta obra, de la cantante Daniela Calvario. Les recomiendo escucharla cuando lean.**

 **Declaimer: Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta pequeña historia que se publica con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 _ **FUE INEVITABLE**_

Supongo que mi vida es envidiada por muchos, nací en cuna de oro, rodeada de personas que estaban al pendiente de mí las veinticuatro horas del día. No había momento en el que me encontrara sola y desprotegida, siempre había alguien a mi lado, ya sea mis padres, familiares o algún encargado de la seguridad de la mansión. Ser una Hyuga de la familia principal te hace acreedora inmediata de todo tipo de atención.

Por costumbre tendíamos a relacionarnos entre nosotros para postergar la pureza de una familia ancestral japonesa. Afortunadamente y gracias a los avances eso quedó abolido con mi nacimiento, pues ahora era anteponer el bien familiar dentro de lo económico para seguir siendo parte de la élite económica. Por lo tanto teniendo solo unos meses de nacida fui comprometida con el primogénito de un socio empresarial de Hyuga Corp., su nombre era Itachi Uchiha. Desde que empecé a tener uso de razón se me dio a conocer que era lo que se esperaba de mí y aunque en algunas ocasiones me sentía asfixiada por tantos requerimientos y altas expectativas, en el amor de mi madre encontraba consuelo. Pero el destino ya tiene sus hilos tejidos y el amor de mi madre nos abandonó cuando apenas alcanzaba los trece años, murió a causas físicas que siempre la agobiaban, dejando atrás a dos hijas con el corazón destrozado. Pero esa fue la primera vez que conocí toda la bondad que mi futuro esposo tenía.

Las personas que fueron a darnos el pésame eran bastante falsas compartiendo esos momentos de dolor, pero Itachi nunca se separó de mi lado, pude llegar a ver a través de sus ojos un genuino pesar por las circunstancias. Pasaron los días y la amistad fue creciendo de a poco, para los demás era algo normal, pero dada la posición de ambos en cuanto a nuestro compromiso a veces era un poco incómodo.

Pasaron los años y no me di cuenta cuando fue que la amistad pasó de lado y un sentimiento aun mayor fue creciendo, tal vez la sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba empezó todo, sus ojos siempre me buscaban. Cuando creí que esto solo era unilateral él me sorprendió declarándome sus sentimientos, nunca había sentido tanta felicidad, creí que moriría por todas esas emociones.

Empezaron las salidas a solas, las llamadas a deshoras, los regalos sorpresas, planear nuestras vidas y los hijos que tendríamos, Todo era perfecto. Pero el destino de nuevo empezó con sus pretenciosos juegos.

Y lo conocí a él.

A pesar de la universidad, como heredera son necesarios ciertos estudios extras, así fue como tuve que tomar clases de economía orientada a leyes mercantiles de importación y exportación. Mi maestro fue elegido por mi prometido por ser un viejo amigo a quien tenía su total confianza.

Hatake Kakashi.

La primera impresión que tuve de él fue que era algo extravagante, y no me refería a su desordenado cabello plateado o su inseparable tapa bocas, actuaba con total desconfianza alrededor de toda la familia, llegaba siempre tarde y cuando se le pedía alguna explicación tal parece respondía con lo primero que le llegaba a la mente; algunas bastante graciosas. Era raro que le llegara a ver al rostro, se trataba de alguien intimidante en su postura, no quería imaginar siquiera su mirada, pero cuando pasó, cuando mi mirada cruzó la suya algo sucedió, fue como una explosión de galaxias. Sus ojos eran parecidos a los de Itachi, pero estos escondían dolor, soledad y pude captar algo de melancolía, mi corazón punzó de una extraña manera. Después algo aún más increíble paso, el inmutable Hatake Kakashi desvió su mirar del mío. Nunca había logrado que alguien desviara su mirada de la mía.

Itachi estuvo mucho tiempo fuera pues empezaba a tomar mayor actividad dentro de los negocios de su familia, hablábamos diario a pesar de la carga de trabajo que tenía, incluso Kakashi le mandaba saludos pues debido al cambio de horario en algunas partes del mundo donde se encontraba me llamaba a horas de estudio. Las bromas no se hacían esperar por parte de Kakashi, como por ejemplo "si sigues tardando más te quitare a la chica". Siempre lo tomé como eso, bromas. Itachi por otra parte seguía siendo el chico detallista de siempre a pesar de la distancia, no solo con obsequios, sino recordándome cuánto me quería.

Pero las semanas transcurrían y la convivencia con mi maestro se volvía cada vez más estrecha. Llegó a abrirse un poco más a mí contándome parte de su vida, la muerte de sus padres y de sus mejores amigos, uno de ellos primo de Itachi, de ahí por qué se conocían tan bien. Se llamaba a sí mismo "el chico de las desgracias", pues según él, la felicidad le estaba negada. Los estudios seguían, ya casi concluían, según Kakashi estaba por encima de los chicos de mi carrera. Un accidente con un lapicero desencadenó todo, haciéndome sentir la peor mujer del mundo. Pues cuando el lapicero cayó y él lo tomó para regresármelo, nuestros dedos se tocaron. Debí haber retirado mi mano, debí mirar a cualquier parte menos a sus ojos pero hice todo lo contrario. Y él también debió rehuir el tacto. La clase terminó y mi corazón aún seguía golpeando mi caja torácica tan fuerte que empecé a marearme ¿Por qué tenía este tipo de reacciones con alguien que no era Itachi?

Las clases posteriores fueron un tanto frías, los dos sabíamos que algo estaba mal, tenía que reunir todas mis fuerzas para no ver su rostro taciturno, para que sus cabellos platas no me deslumbraran, para evitar esa mirada clavada en mi espalda mientras estaba en mi computadora. Mis pensamientos deberían ser de Itachi y no sobre la mano áspera que mandó escalofríos a cada una de mis terminales nerviosas y que muy en el fondo deseaba me que volviera a tocar. Itachi no se merecía esto, yo no me merecía a alguien como Itachi Uchiha, el caballero que toda mujer deseaba en su vida. El hombre perfecto, porque lo era, solo un idiota no lo sabría. Pero aun así mis pensamientos estaban con el hombre que hablaba sobre multas por incumplimientos de contrato.

Estaba deseando al hombre imperfecto. A ese que no se preocupaba tanto por los estándares sociales, que se ocupaba por los demás dejando un poco de sí en cada persona a la que conocía. Era inevitable para mi seguir pensando en Kakashi.

El último día de mis clases llegó. Él estaba parado frente a mí en el estudio despidiéndose; sosteniendo su maletín, y yo no podía darle la cara, el vacío que se había instalado en mi pecho no me dejaba hacer nada. Ya no lo vería más, este era el último día en el que escucharía sus chistes subidos de tono, sus regaños por distraerme viendo por la ventana, sus excusas por las tardanzas y sus sonrisas, ya no vería nunca más sus sonrisas perfectamente visibles aun y con su tapabocas. Levanté mi rostro y a pesar de que mis lágrimas hacían un poco borrosa la vista, vi por primera vez su rostro sin la mascarilla negra, ese lunar a lado de su boca solo lo hacía ver más guapo de lo que ya era. Repentinamente su mano tomó mi nuca para atraerme hacia él y fundirnos en un beso necesitado, la diferencia de altura me hizo levantarme de puntillas, mis brazos tomaron vida propia y se aferraron a su cuello para profundizar más el beso. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y como se aferraba a esta. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, pero se sentía bien.

Y ya no pude soltarlo nunca más, Itachi ya no estaba más en mi corazón.

Ahora estoy frente a Itachi pidiendo un perdón que sé que no merezco.

-Kakashi me dijo de sus intenciones. Supo aprovecharse de mi ausencia. -No había sorpresa en sus ojos, pero sí mucho dolor y me volví a sentir miserable.

-Lo siento Itachi, de verdad lo siento tanto. -No era mentira. De todas las personas a la que pude lastimar escogí al ser más puro que he conocido.

-No Hinata, no lo sientas. Has sido honesta y yo también lo seré contigo. Voy a luchar, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo cómo alguien más se lleva al amor de mi vida. Todo lo que vivimos está ahí, en tu corazón, solo tengo que hacértelo recordar. Esto aún no acaba. -Su mano limpiaba mis lágrimas y cada palabra que decía solo hacía brotar más de ellas, ¿por qué era tan difícil todo esto?

-Traté, de verdad traté de no sentir esto pero fue más fuerte que yo. -Y solté en llanto abrazándolo. Una parte de mi quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, como cuando éramos niños. Donde el destino aún no fijaba su atención en nosotros y torcía los hilos.

-Ve con él pequeña, por este día le concederé la victoria. Mañana estaremos en guerra de nuevo. -Limpió una vez más mis lágrimas con su pañuelo y se retiró del café en donde estábamos.

Salí a los pocos minutos cuando terminé de calmarme y aquel hombre que había escogido estaba esperándome, sabía que él tampoco estaba pasándola muy bien que digamos, pues era su amigo al que había "traicionado".

-¿Todo bien verdad? - La pregunta fue hecha con temor, quizás pensando que hubiera cambiado de opinión.

Tomé su mano y le sonreí, no con una felicidad completa, no hay una felicidad completa si se está lastimando a alguien a quien se quiere en el proceso. Por más que le cerré el paso a este amor ganó la fuerza de atracción. No había dudas para mí, estaba con quien quería y debía estar.

* * *

Bueno mis niños, díganme que les pareció este pequeño capitulo. Aun falta en esta historia y no hay nada dicho aun, no den por sentado nada aun ¿Sera Kakashi o Itachi quien se quede con la damisela?

Estaré esperando sus comentarios.

RukiaNeechan


End file.
